


E V O L V E.

by vandermarin



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, emily caleb spencer and aria are all just mentioned, the haleb isn't endgame so just beware if you're reading for haleb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandermarin/pseuds/vandermarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Hanna and Mona were dating before 2x25 that starts during season 3A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. all this bad blood can heal.

The night of the masquerade ball lingered in Hanna Marin's mind for days, weeks, months even. She couldn't believe that Mona would hurt her like that. It was all still surreal to the blonde.  
After Alison disappeared, Mona had been Hanna's only friend, her only ally, and her only confidant. As the two grew closer, Mona had developed feelings for Hanna, and while Hanna didn't want to admit it at first, the feelings were mutual. So at the beginning of junior year, the Queen Bees became more than just friends; they became lovers. Neither knew what to make of the situation, so it was a bit awkward at first, but eventually, things became way more relaxed.  
Hanna had told Mona her darkest secrets when they were together, which was why Hanna couldn't understand why Mona had hurt her. She couldn't believe that her Mona would do that to her. Hanna felt as if she were lost in the woods with no one to turn to. She wanted to know why and how Mona could go to such tremendous lengths to put her through a world of misery and torture, which was why Hanna started visiting Mona at Radley.  
She hadn't planned on it becoming a regular thing, but seeing Mona still made her heart race--whether or not it was good or bad, Hanna couldn't tell. After the first few visits, Hanna went up there every Wednesday and Saturday to see if Mona would open up. So far, she had only gotten five words out of her the most. But anyone who knew Hanna Marin knew she was determined to get answers, and she wasn't going to back down anytime soon. She didn't care if it took months to get Mona to talk to her heart-to-heart; she'd do it.  
Walking into the commons area of Radley Sanitarium, Hanna waited for a nurse to bring out Mona. She sat down on one of the couches and watched as a gray-haired lady brought out Mona, who sat down in front of Hanna.  
"Hey, Mon," Hanna said with a smile on her face.  
Mona stared at her blankly.  
The blonde bit her lip anxiously before speaking again, “I, uh, brought you some magazines. Cosmo, Vogue, Elle, all that jazz, but they wouldn't let me give it to you right now. They said they had to check it for weapons or anything you could hurt yourself with.”  
Again, Mona stared at Hanna, almost as if she was looking through a window to her soul.  
“Mona, I want you to know that no matter what you do I love you. I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but if I could make it up to you... I-I would,” Hanna stated, her voice breaking.  
An awkward moment of silence lasted for what seemed to be forever until Mona blinked and spoke, “You did nothing to me, Hanna. I was still furious over Alison's tormenting, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry.”  
Hanna's heart stopped for a moment. This was the first time in months Mona had said more than a couple of words to her. Hanna saw the light gleaming in Mona's eye, and it seemed as if she were the same Mona she'd shoplifted with for so long. Hanna took Mona's hand and smiled at the brunette.  
“Mona...” Hanna started before she lost her train of thought.  
She stared at Mona for awhile, still in shock.  
“I'm sorry, too,” she spoke softly.  
“For what?” Mona inquired.  
“For not stopping Alison. For allowing her to... To be so cruel to you,” the petite girl spoke. “It wasn't right, and no one should've let it continue. But we all wanted Alison to like us, so we didn't. I hope you understand that it wasn't you... It was, well, Alison and peer pressure.”  
“I understand,” Mona spoke calmly, which freaked Hanna out a bit. “I just wanted to be your friend, but I don't think Alison understood what that would've meant to me.”  
Hanna nodded, and the two sat in silence for a while. Hanna thought about asking to play a game or what the food was like to lighten the mood, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She looked down at her shoes and back at Mona.  
Mona broke the silence by question Hanna, “How are things in Rosewood?”  
“Well, things are okay, I guess. Emily's somewhere in Africa building houses, I think. Spencer's doing some classes at some college. Aria's doing some artsy fartsy stuff with her mom, so I'm really the only one left in Rosewood... Besides Caleb,” Hanna explained.  
“Oh...” Mona mumbled. “Are you two a thing now?”  
Hanna nodded awkwardly. She waited for Mona to react, but she seemed to retract back into her shell. She'd left Hanna alone in the woods again. Hanna sighed before the same nurse came over and told her it was time to leave.  
Hanna's hand left Mona's as she stood up.  
“Mona, it's time for me to leave,” Hanna began. “I'll see you Saturday. Be good, Mon. I have faith that you'll be out of here in no time.”  
As Hanna exited the commons, she swore she heard Mona say goodbye back. Hanna turned, but Mona had already left the room along with the other patients. She made her way to the lobby of the mental hospital and signed out. She felt like a pair of eyes were glued to her, but as she looked around, there was no one to be seen.  
Hanna unlocked her car and put the key in the ignition. She sat in the parking lot for a few minutes as the radio played some bubblegum pop song. She honestly couldn't believe that she was getting through to Mona. For weeks, Mona had just sat there with her eyes fixed on the wall. But this was progress. Mona would be better soon, Hanna just knew it. They could be friends again and start all over, at least Hanna hoped they could.  
Hanna turned off the radio and put on her seat belt. She pulled out of her parking space and headed back home as Mona watched from the window inside her room, wishing she could be with Hanna.


	2. sweet dreams of you.

As Hanna continued her weekly visits, Mona gradually got better. She didn't have crazy thoughts about hurting Hanna or her friends any longer; she felt remorse and wanted to make it up to Hanna and her friends. She pleaded to the doctors and her parents to let her go back to Rosewood, and after what seemed like forever to Mona, they finally agreed.

Her first night back in Rosewood had her both anxious and excited. On one hand, she was ecstatic to see Hanna gain, but on the other, she was anxious to how the other girls would react. It was eating her alive... To the point that she couldn't sleep.

So, Mona, being the Mona everyone knew and loved, found herself driving to Hanna's house at 2 AM. She hoped that the Marins hadn't changed the locks since her being A happened because her key was the only way into the household. Mona pulled into Hanna's drive and slithered up to the porch. She unlocked the door before tip-toeing to Hanna's room.

“Hanna,” she whispered, approaching the queen sized bed in the middle of the spacious room.

“Hanna,” Mona repeated, lightly shaking her.

After a third time of no reply, the brunette shook her harder and raised her voice slightly, “Hanna!”

Hanna gasped and jumped up from her position in the bed below Mona.

“Don't scream, Hanna,” Mona whispered. “I'm not going to hurt you... I promise.”

“Mona, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning!” Hanna spoke quietly but crisply. “I have school tomorrow.”

“I-I know, Hanna,” Mona began, “that's why I'm here.”

“Huh?” Hanna asked with a quizzical look on her face.

“I, um, I'm coming back to Rosewood High... Tomorrow,” Mona explained. “My doctors and my parents agreed that, as long as I'm not near any form of technology, I would be a-okay to return to school... I'm better now, Han.”

“Mona, you've got to leave,” Hanna said sternly.

“Hanna, please don't do this,” the brunette pleaded. “I get that the others won't understand, but, Hanna, you're not like the others. You're different. You're _special_.”

“We're not friends or girlfriends or whatever anymore, Mona. You can't just break into my house at two AM on a Monday morning,” the blonde retorted.

“H-Han...” Mona started, her voice trembling. “Please, hear me out.”

“No, Mona. Go,” Hanna demanded. “Before I call the police.”

“O-okay, I'll go,” she replied, making her way towards the exit. “I'm sorry for bothering you.”

Mona walked towards the door as if she were a puppy with her tail between her legs, and Hanna felt bad. Maybe she'd actually gotten better; maybe they could be friends, at least, again. Hanna genuinely missed her Mona. When she found out Mona was alive after she fell off that cliff, the petite blonde felt a mix of emotions: anger for the betrayal, grief for losing her best friend, and heartache for losing the one she'd loved with every fiber of her being.

“Mona,” Hanna said calmly, “come back.”

Mona turned around as fast as she possibly could. She smiled at Hanna.  _Maybe,_ she thought,  _I'm getting a second chance with her._

“Yes, Han?” 

“You can stay.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Mona climbed into bed next to Hanna. She pulled the covers over her small body and rested her head upon a pillow. She closed her eyes, and for once, there were no feelings of anxiousness. She could finally sleep in peace. As she laid there with her eyes closed, Mona slowly began to drift away from consciousness and into a wonderland of dreams.

The next thing Mona knew she was in Radley again. She was sitting on her twin bed in the bland room with barely any light coming from the window.

Her room's door swung open, and in walked Hanna accompanied by Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Alison. Mona panicked internally for a few minutes before she realized she was wearing her Loser Mona glasses again. Now, she was fully on freaking out on the inside. 

Alison approached the brunette girl with a disgusted look on her face.

“You're finally going to get what you deserve,” the ringleader spoke, a cold look on her face.

Mona sat there quietly and timidly. She avoided any eye contact with Alison.

“You put these four girls through hell, Mona,” Alison spoke so loudly; she almost screaming. “You sent me away, and you put these four poor, innocent girls through hell.”

“And for what?” Alison began pacing from one side of the room to the next with her eyes glued to Mona. “Because you were jealous? Because you were angry?”

“No. Because you're crazy, Mona. You always have been, and always will be,” Alison shouted. “I can't believe I invested time in a loser like you.”

Mona had had enough. No longer was she going to sit around and be tossed like a ragd oll or a used box of crayons. Mona stood up and looked the blonde in her crystal blue eyes.

“Listen, Ali,” Mona started, every word filled with poison. “I'm tired of you bossing everyone around like you're some kind of queen. Let's not forget that I, Loser Mona, made you, Alison 'Queen Bee' DiLaurentis, disappear. You don't scare me, Ali.”

Hanna and the others stood awkwardly in the background, not knowing how to react to the argument going on before them. Hanna bit her lip nervously. She knew Mona had made her life miserable, but she also knew that so had Ali. And plus, Mona had helped her through a rough time in her life: when her father abandoned her for another family in Maryland. Ali, on the other hand, had given her the most dangerous to tip losing weight... And that still haunted her. The bulimia, the taunting from Alison about her, the endless diets. And for once, Hanna knew what Mona felt. Mona felt like second-best, if even that, because of Alison. Alison could make you feel like a million dollars or stick in the ground, depending on the day.

Hanna stepped in between the two girls who were still arguing. Hanna stepped by Mona's side.

“Alison,” Hanna said sternly. “You were my best friend for two years. I loved you like a sister. But you made, not only me, but also Mona and Lucas and probably every other Rosewood High student, feel like a worthless piece of crap.  _You_ started all this. It's  _your_ fault. You made your bed, and now, Ali, you're gonna lie in it.”

“Oh, look! Hefty Hanna is sticking up for Loser Mona,” Ali said with a snicker.

“Yeah, well, Hefty Hanna and Loser Mona are better friends than Hefty Hanna and Alison DiLaurBitchtis,” Mona replied.

And then Mona woke up next to Hanna. It was nice to see the blonde lying next to her. And while her dream had caused her heart to begin racing and her anxiety to begin pumping, Mona couldn't have been more satisfied with her life than that very moment.

 


End file.
